1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile home support system and more particularly to a support structure having a plurality of height adjustable support member assemblies comprising a planar base with a vertically extending member, a height adjusting ring and top member having a gripping means for connection to an "I"-shaped beam forming a mobile home chassis and which cooperate with a plurality of strut stabilizing rods to provide a rigid support system for a mobile home. The support system is capable of supporting a mobile home during an earthquake or other similar jarring forces.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a support system for a mobile home. Typically, a standard mobile home has a chassis which is formed of a plurality of spaced parallel support beams having an "I"-shaped cross section. The mobile home is generally supported by a plurality of axles which are positioned in approximately the center of the mobile home to permit transporting thereof. A mobile home is installed or set up in a permanent location by providing supports, jacks or a foundation around the periphery and center of the mobile home.
In certain known prior art installation systems, the supports are formed of blocks or other similar supports which rely solely upon the compressional force of the mobile home to hold the mobile home in place on a concrete or similar pad.
One known prior art support system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,668 which makes use of a support member which is anchored in concrete. The anchored support is attached, through an adjustable member, to the frame of a mobile home. A turnbuckle is used as the adjustable member to maintain a rigid support between the mobile home chassis and the anchored support member.
In substance, the known prior art support systems for a mobile home comprise a support member which serves as a separate foundation to support the mobile home, but which permits movement of the mobile home relative to both the separate support members and the ground. Thus, shifting of the mobile home relative to the support and ground generally results in the support being shifted from under the mobile home, thereby causing the mobile home to tip, jolt or otherwise shift off of the support.
In the event of an earthquake which results in a natural seismic wave, relative movement occurs between the mobile home, the support system and the ground, which enables the support system to be broken away from or lose its contact with the mobile home, thereby resulting in loss of support of the mobile home.
The support systems which utilize an anchored member which is rigidly attached to the chassis of the mobile home must provide a restraining force which is sufficient in magnitude to overcome any earthquake or other similar force.
It is also known in the prior art to utilize a support system wherein supports are actually directly welded to the bottom of the mobile home chassis to provide a movable support system. However, this requires construction of a specific type of foundation and/or support system which is customed to the specific mobile home involved, and each support length must be cut to size. Relative movement will occur between the mobile home and the earth during an earthquake, and the support system, when welded to the "I"-shaped beam, would likewise remain part of a move with the mobile home.